In particular tall and slender towers, when being erected or after completed erection, have a tendency to oscillate with high amplitude. The high amplitude is believed to be caused by vortexes from the wind passing around the tower. Apparently this is worsened for high towers, which have a higher portion of the tower being exposed to the wind.
A number of various tower dampers have earlier been proposed, but none which may be removed for reuse in a next tower.